Bella
by Liebling
Summary: “You may be a hideous troll in most aspects-“ he paused “-or rather all aspects, but you are my cousin.” 15 year old Sirius has a talk with his cousin Bellatrix. History revealed. Bittersweet.


Authors Note: I think it'd be interesting to look into the relationship between Sirius and his cousin Bellatrix. So I added some 'memories' in there for fun =) It isn't a 'happy' fic since we all know how it ends but I actually like it. How they interacted is all my opinion, so just enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: It isn't mine. None of it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh whatever," she laughed. "Like you care."  
  
"Of course I care, Bella," he said puffing himself up a bit and chuckling at his cousin who was fifteen, just like him.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, you really care about my love life, I'm sure," she retorted.  
  
"Is this a 'good' guy, would James and I approve?" He asked his eyes glimmering.  
  
"You'd have to define a 'good guy' first," the young girl with curly black hair tied with a green bow said." And then as an afterthought "And honestly, James? Sorry, I know he's your best friend and all, but who bloody cares what James Idiot Potter thinks?"  
  
"I do," Sirius muttered thoughtfully, "and you know what a good guy is don't play stupid with me."  
  
"Me, stupid?" The girl asked, "I'm not the one in Gryffindor."  
  
"Ouch," her cousin said, "that really hurts coming from Slytherin Slime like you."  
  
"Harsh," the girl agreed, "but you'll never know who my boyfriend is, and you don't really 'need' to know, do you?"  
  
"I ought to know," he said, "I am your cousin after all."  
  
"Oh please your no more my cousin than you are intelligent. And that-" she paused her brown eyes flickering "-is saying something."  
  
"By blood," he said becoming angered, "we are cousins."  
  
"Maybe," she said tossing her willow wand from one hand to another, "but in my heart you are neither cousin nor friend."  
  
"Oh really," he said savagely, "didn't know you even had a heart."  
  
"Clever," she said, "very clever."  
  
He took a sip of his fifth butterbeer and rolled his kind eyes. She simply glanced at him and gave him a smirk that rivaled her Father's.  
  
'What was I thinking, trying to talk to her?' He asked himself 'Like she'll ever tell me anything.'  
  
"We used to be friends," she mused, "remember? You always took me on your adventures."  
  
"Yes," he said, "that was a while ago."  
  
"Oh," she said, "not much so. A couple years, maybe. And then I got sorted into Slytherin, and then you stopped talking to me." She feigned a pout.  
  
"Oh no," he said, "you got in Slytherin and your whole bloody personality changed. You used to be quite sweet, when you wanted to be."  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sure," she responded caustically, "quite sweet."  
  
"Of course," he nodded taking another sip of butterbeer, "Mother was right when she always said you had Slytherin potential."  
  
"Your Mother," the girl said although it was a nasty word, "doesn't know anything."  
  
"Don't you talk about my Mother like that," he said bravely as he pushed his long black hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well, going all noble on me aren't you? Typical."  
  
"Go throw yourself off a cliff," he replied gruffly.  
  
"No," she said, "I don't believe so."  
  
"You smirk far too much," he commented randomly.  
  
"Oh I do," she agreed, "just like your little friend James. He tends to smirk quite a bit."  
  
"James," the fifteen year old said, "does not smirk."  
  
"Oh I forgot," she said faking sweetness, "Gryffindors' don't smirk."  
  
"Look," he said, "Bella, you know that I want what's best for you. You may be a hideous troll in most aspects-" he paused "-or rather all aspects, but you are my cousin. One of my only. And I would die before I see you hurt."  
  
She had no witty retort she merely swished her butterbeer around in the mug with the tiny umbrella in the glass.  
  
"And Sirius," she said as an afterthought, "I wish I could really believe that."  
  
"I wish you could too, Bella," he said, "because it's true."  
  
~*~  
  
La Fin 


End file.
